


Daughter

by CrysNichole22



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DmC - Freeform, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Young Dante
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrysNichole22/pseuds/CrysNichole22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante looked at the burning house. His one and only chance to feel even the slightest bit Normal. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched blonde hair of his mate, Evony, sway gently with the small breeze. Normally, he would find the succubus to be extremely attractive, but as he heard the crackle of the fire, he wondered if it wasn't his heart shattering to pieces. He couldn't find it in himself to even comfort the grieving woman.</p><p>So much for living a normal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Since I can't do Italics or bold anything, I'd like to make reading this easier for you.
> 
> Anything with ---- : It's a time skip of some sort, normally a short period of time
> 
> Anything between *******: It's a flash back. Normally I'd italicize it, but I can'd to that here. 
> 
> Any other things that come up and I"ll let you know

She shifted her body towards the warmth that rested beside her. Her eyes slowly started to open to be met by the eyes of her mate. She gave him a soft smile before looking down at the lump between them and laughing gently as Dante shifted. This was a normal routine. As Dante pounced on the little girl to wake her, she noticed that there was no flailing like normal. She also noticed Dante go a little stiff. He pulled back, and the expression on his face matched the confusion on hers. Gently, Dante shook the little girl and still got no response like he normally would. 

Slowly, the pair peeled back the blankets to reveal the face of their angel. Dante shook her again, more gently than he had before and Evony could feel a sinking feeling in her chest. She watched her lover move his head to hers before pulling back quickly in fear. Evony put her own hand to the small blonde’s head and gasped. Dante made quick work in resting his head on her chest before moving to listen by her mouth. Sucking in a breath, he breathed into her mouth and pushed on her chest, panic in his eyes. Evony was speechless as she watched Dante desperately try and wake the girl up. She could see the panic turn to hopeless fear, and finally when Dante gave up, a hopelessness all together. The two of them sat there in shock, looking at the little girl who only hours ago was so bright and full of life. Now she laid there pale, cold, and lifeless. 

She was dead, and Evony couldn’t breathe.

\---

The blonde looked around the house that she once called home. Even though it was nothing more than a run down building, she couldn’t help but feel a connection to it. There was nothing in that moment that could heal her aching heart or stop the tears that streamed down her face. She watched as Dante finished putting gasoline through the house and he gave Evony the pack of matches. “Do you want to do the honors?” he asked

She shook her head and quickly handed it back to him. She didn’t want to throw it, because she just couldn’t bring herself to let go. Looking at the dark haired male, she watched his hands shake as he tried to start a flame. Finally he got the small spark to ignite. Something that was supposed to create such warmth could do nothing more than create a colder emptiness inside of her. She couldn’t look at the flames that consumed her house, and her daughter’s body that rested inside. Instead she turned away and pulled the blanket around her tightly. The blanket had belonged to her daughter, Alice. It was the blanket that Dante had given Evony to keep her warm when they had first moved into the house, it was the blanket that they all used to snuggle up under when Alice got scared, or when they all fell asleep together on their bed. There were so many memories of their daughter in this one piece of cloth and she wrapped it tighter around her shoulders in hope that it would make up for the lack of warmth that her daughter had once presented.

Evony walked around, the dark blanket hanging around her shoulders. Dante grabbed a few things before putting his arm around Evony and pulling her close. Looking back, she saw the grave of their daughter and felt her tears well up a little. She had only gotten to hold her baby for a few years before it was taken away from her. She felt her head being turned as she looked at Dante. His face betrayed no emotions, and he didn’t speak a word. Instead he just rested her head close to him and continued walking. Pulling the blanket up on her shoulders, Dante paused and pulled it up higher to cover her blonde hair and make her look more like the mourning mother she was before he continued to walk with her. 

All around them people were sobbing and crying. There had been a demon attack and many people had died. Everyone was still getting used to the idea of demons, and Evony was still getting used to the idea that there was no more Limbo. She turned her head slowly and looked around, her steps becoming slower and slower before she stopped and watched a woman cry over her deceased child. Evony’s heart went out to the woman. She knew what it was like to have your child ripped from your arms. 

“Come on, Evony. We have to keep moving.” He whispered, pulling her along. 

Evony knew it hurt Dante to see her like this. She knew that Dante was hurting himself, but she just couldn’t bring herself to stop looking at all the death around them and wondering if it was their fault. Did Dante really save the humans, or did he just put them in more danger? She continued to walk before a presence stopped her. She slowed to a stop when she noticed a little girl with blonde hair curled up under some of the rubble. The girl couldn’t have been older than four or five, and Evony felt her eyes widen as she watched the child. She could see a little red and knew it was blood. Whimpering reached her ears and she pulled herself from Dante’s arms, approaching the small child. The girl called out to her. Reaching out, the older woman pulled the child to rest against her chest. 

“Shh, little one. It’s alright. I’ll take care of you.”

“Evony. Don’t do this. Her parents are probably looking for her.”

“Her parents are probably demonic. I doubt they care. Probably ran away” She whispered, looking up at Dante with slight hope. Maybe this was their daughter. Maybe somehow between the walk from there to here she had woken back up and came to find them. With all the strength she had she pulled the child from the rubble, being careful not to hurt her. Lips pressed against the blonde mop of hair as Evony lifted her into her arms. 

“What is your name?” She asked gently. The little girl didn’t respond, only shivered. Evony shifted to wrap the blanket around the two of them, sheltering the little girl from the rain, depression and cold. She didn’t need an answer, because she was sure that she would get one eventually. All she cared about in that moment was she had gotten her child back. Dante watched Evony with a little hurt in his eyes before letting out a sigh and pulling the two girls back to himself and wrapping his arm around the older one. 

“Alright, but please, Evony… Don’t get too attached, just in case her mother comes back.”

Evony nodded and nuzzled the child’s hair. First thing she planned to do when they got to their new home was to bathe the little girl and get her some new clothes. Maybe she could get attached enough to open up.

“Don’t worry baby girl. Momma’s going to take care of you.”

Dante looked at Evony with a worried glance before turning back and pulling his mate along. He couldn’t help but to feel an ache in his own chest, but at the same time he wanted Evony to be happy. Evony knew this. She knew Dante was hurting just as much as she was, if not a little more. Alice had loved him the most it seemed, and waking up to find her gone was the hardest thing for both of them. For a man who had nobody else but himself to take care of, Dante was one of the best fathers she had ever seen in her life. She knew nothing could replace the one he lost.

 

*******************************************************************************************  
“Daddy!” 

Evony looked up just in time to see a little mop of blonde hair tackle the male who had himself resting comfortably on the couch. A small smile graced her lips as she watched the older man jump slightly and gasp as the child’s knee dug into his stomach before looking at the little girl with a slight glare. The child looked at him with a very sheepish smile, which caused the older man to sigh and wrap his arms around the little girl, pulling her down and smothering her playfully. The squeals and laughter resounded in Evony’s ears as she turned to the next page of the book she was reading. A yelp caused her eyes to glance up before laughing. Dante was on the floor still fighting with the little girl who was obviously winning. 

“Don’t you think you should give up?” She teased.

“No. This little brat will learn not to mess with Daddy.” He replied, pulling the little girl on the floor with him and rolling around, trying to avoid scratch marks and swinging fists.

The succubus rolled her eyes and closed the book, putting it to the side and looking at the two wrestling halflings. She leaned back, enjoying the show. Dante finally pinned the girl down and blew a raspberry on her exposed stomach, causing the child to squeal in delight and laughter before finally settling down. Evony felt warmth in her chest as she watched the little girl crawl over to her father, who was resting on his back next to her, and snuggle her face into his shoulder and curl up. Almost as if it was instinct, Dante wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled her close.

“Go to sleep baby girl, Daddy’s here to protect you. Nothing will ever take you away from me.”

“But Daddy, I don’t want to sleep. I want to stay awake like you and mommy.”

“Baby girl, you’ll never grow up if you stay awake so much.”

“But you got old! I’m not tired.”

Dante hummed and closed his eyes, a smile gracing his lips. “you’re not? Well I am, and I don’t know if I can sleep without my cuddle buddy. But if you’re not tired then I guess I’ll have to get a new cuddle buddy. Do you think Mommy can do it?”

Evony laughed again at the offended expression that appeared on their child’s face. “No! Mommy can’t be your cuddle buddy! Only I can be your cuddle buddy!”

“Well, then will you take a nap with me?”

“Only if it’s a small nap! I want to get up and play!”

Dante hummed. “I’ll try and remember. Cuddle with me and take a nap with me, Alice.”

She small child squeaked as Dante got up and fell over, landing the two of them on the couch. Alice was snuggled into his chest. Evony stood up and walked into the bedroom, grabbing a thin blanket. She walked back into the living room and put it over the two. Her eyes met with tired blue eyes and she gave a small smile. “you’re welcome.”

“It’ll only be a short nap.” He promised. 

“You say that about every nap, and then you sleep the entire afternoon.” Evony teased

“Daddy has to wake up early, mommy. He promised.”

“There you have it” Dante teased back, closing his eyes. 

Evony laughed and kissed the two on the head, earning a dissatisfied hum from Dante, resulting in her giving him a small peck on the lips to satisfy his needs. She moved back over and picked up her book again, flipping back to the page she was on. Her heart felt warm, and for the first time in her life, she felt fulfilled. 

************************************************************************************************


End file.
